


home

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	home

_Home is where the heart is. Home is where you make it. There is no place like home._ These clichéd thoughts ran through John’s head as he watched the snow fall. He used to think Jessica was home until she wasn’t. Kara was never home, far from it. Then there was that period where he didn’t deserve a home. That changed when he met Harold. For John, people were home. The arm around his waist pulled him from his musings as Harold leaned into him. “What are you thinking about” Harold asked. “You” John said. “With you, I am home.”


End file.
